


This doesn't change a thing

by rachelah93



Series: Drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelah93/pseuds/rachelah93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from one person to another. It won't change anything but that isn't the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This doesn't change a thing

Dear Mr Harry Potter,

I realise that past relations between my family and yourself have not always been pleasant. However there are obligations that transcend such things.

The enclosed was left at Malfoy Manor by Eloise by accident last time she visited. We stored it safely for her next visit, which never came. Recent events have caused me to think of Eloise again and I decided that as the last surviving member of her family it ought to be sent to you.

I do not know how much you may have been told of Eloise. I find it likely that the only people around you who could tell you will, through little fault of their own, paint her in an unfavourable light. I will therefore assume you know nothing of her. I hope you will forgive my presumption.

Eloise Lucinda Potter was the sister of James Potter, your father. She was engaged to Regulus Black who unfortunately died a few months before their wedding. She was a good friend to myself and my husband, as well as many of our friends and her own family.

Whatever others may tell you, know that she was no Death Eater and perhaps that was her downfall. Torn between two sides she faced opposition from both. Nobody but her killer knows which took her down.

The enclosed bears the mark of the Universal Healers, Asclepius twisted with friendship. It represents healing regardless or blood or politics and that was how Eloise lived.

This is the last thing I can do for my friend. I hope you use it well.

Yours sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy.


End file.
